Iron Chef Sagitta 13
is the 13th and final episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta, the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "Hanzo and his friends lost their beloved girlfriend Miharu to the heart attack. But still, they must finish their business against Team Cupid in order to become the Iron Chef Sagitta 25th Generation. Only one thing to win the title and Miharu's heart: their love song could save her life! Can they win? Will Miharu survives? Or, who will be Sagitta: Hanzo or Satsuki?! Let's find out with one shout: Allez Cuisine!!" Plot Summary SagittariuS comes face to face with Cupid after they losing their one and only girlfriend Miharu to the heart attack. But still, they must works together without her before 20 minutes has left. As the battle is resumed, Satsuki plans to trick Hanzo by tickling him to the ground, cause spices jar is broken. Although Alex tries to stop him, Ohta told him to stay. As a 15 minutes has left, Hanzo's finger is bleeding still, but team SagittariuS has make up their minds when remembers about their romantic dating with Miharu they teach her. Mikuni remember how he teach Miharu about how to make a perfect heart cake for Valentine's Day. Luke remember about his romantic day under the moonlight when he teach Miharu about how to preparing tea ceremony. Taishi remember about the day after he teach Miharu how to overcome the fear of haunted house. Reiji remember when he invited Miharu to his farm for a farming tasks and how she was so happy like she was a child. Kousaku remember how he being encouraged by Miharu after he lost his parents and takes her to the sea for fishing. And finally, Hanzo remember about his idol career and how Miharu want to see him smile after he gives her a register. 10 minutes has just comes to the end, Satsuki plans to put the last dishes in one touch and destroy all ingredients that SagittariuS make it. Enraged for that, Hanzo swears that he will beats Satsuki up before it's too late by singing the love song that could reaching their feeling to Miharu's heart. Little by little, the sparkle of aura has finally awakening from SagittariuS' feeling on the Sagitta Star and Miharu wakes up in hospital to see them on television with a tears of joy. Satsuki attempt to hurt Hanzo, but he blocked by none other than his father, Katsumi Murasaki, allowing SagittariuS to put the finishing touch and the time is up. Katsumi felt aghast at his son for running away from them and become the KING is just kind of joke. Satsuki finally give up and hugs his father, apologizes to him that he was troublesome child and he will do anything to overcome his psychological problem. By the day before the closing ceremony, all of judges begin to taste the foods prepared by two teams, even without Miharu. Bobby Flay point at Hanzo that he is the best chef ever and gives him a five points. While Jose Garcia say that Satsuki's dish is not so bad and gives him a five points, two. After that, Ohta declare that SagittariuS won the 25th Generation Iron Chef Sagitta. Screaming with joy over Hanzo's won, his teammates celebrating their victory by carrying Hanzo around the stadium, crying with joy that Miharu will going for surgery. Not sure if high chance to get recovered. On closing ceremony, Amanogawa announces that all of his students will return to the school for works while he going to gives Hanzo a medal and Sagitta Cup as being the 25th Generation Iron Chef Sagitta in front of audiences, who applause for SagittariuS team. After getting congratulated by everyone, included Hanzo's brothers, Satsuki comes to congratulate him, asking if he like Miharu once she get out from surgery. Hanzo replayed that never lost his career since he finally found a dream girl he likes. After reaching to the hospital, SagittariuS were in waiting room, praying for Miharu's recovery. Luke asks Hanzo about how long he like her after he save her from falling, Hanzo say he was so angry that he cannot talk for everyone, but Miharu's feeling change his heart and start to like her cook. Kousaku added that he will give a secret cookbook back to Miharu once she get recovered. Everyone look at Hanzo and winks at him in which made a smile on his face. Hanzo thanks his friends for letting him know that he still loves Miharu. As the red turns green, the doctor comes out and say that surgery has been succeeded. Hanzo comes in with a tears in has eyes and, before he say something, the screen turns black as we don't know what's happen to Miharu. Three years has passed... Satsuki and the other two chefs won 26th, 27th and 28th Generations of Iron Chef Sagitta one by one, much for Ohta's happiness. As the students bids farewell each other after they graduated from Amanogawa Nutrition Institute to start their next stage in the university. Kousaku become the food author for the seafood recipes. Reiji become the farmer and help his family harvesting vegetables and fruits. Taishi become the photographer and won the best food photo in history. Luke become the mastered sushi chef and open his own bar. Mikuni become the baker with help of Ouji, now assist. Finally, Hanzo become the Iron Chef Sagitta Chinese and beats all of his opponents like no tomorrow. With Chinese restaurant now taken by Hanzo, he saw a fully grown up Miharu, who gives her a smile and say she cannot be an Iron Chef Sagitta anymore and want to start an ordinary life as a housewife. Hanzo asks Miharu for marriage and she happily accepts, the two lovers meets with a passionate kiss in front of everyone in the wedding ceremony as Ohta say: From now on, girls, with a fully passionate kiss and a fully stomach, I say unto you in the words of love. After credit roll for the last time, we heard Hanzo's voice say with Ohta's famous word: My love, my life, and my passionate cook in all of heart. You will belongs to me, Miharu...Allez Cuisine! Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Team Cupid *Satsuki Murasaki *Iori Mikanmura *Jonah Rokushou *Yuuta Sagawa *Eisuke Kingetsu *Tadao Ginryuu Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Hayao Akatsume *Haruo Akatsume *Ryuji Kousun *Ryuzo Kouson *Theodore Kuronuma *Misaki Shiraishi *Miyuki Shiraishi *Katsumi Murasaki *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Hayato Inami *Syo Natsui *Ouji Uebana *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno *Mitsuru and Hime Aikawa (flashback) Trivia *SagittariuS won the title of Iron Chef Sagitta chef. *Hanzo Akatsume become an Iron Chef Sagitta at last. *Miharu's surgery on her heart is succeed. *All Iron Chefs legends makes their cameo appearance. *SagittariuS team bids farewell each others and start their new life. *Miharu can no longer being Iron Chef and start her ordinary life instead. *Six main characters gets the new jobs. *Miharu and Hanzo were getting married at last after they grown up. *The songs Perfect Love Story➵Arrow of LOVE and TRUE DREAM♥My Princess are used as an insert songs for the first time. *This episode marks the end of Iron Chef Sagitta Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio